


Laundry Day

by dragonspell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen catches Jared jerking off into his underwear.  He decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/profile)[**blindfold_spn**](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/) [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/3417.html?thread=3710553#t3710553) "Jensen's curious about why Jared's been doing his laundry lately, and when he investigates, he catches Jared sniffing and/or jacking off into his underwear."

Jensen stares down at his empty laundry basket and frowns. He could have sworn that the thing was full yesterday—he’d made a mental note to do laundry today because of it. But it’s definitely empty now, just like it’s been for weeks now, regular as clockwork because, for some odd reason, Jared’s been volunteering to do the laundry. Jensen just doesn’t know _why_.

Yeah, sure, Jared is helpful around the house at times, but he’s never been quite _this_ helpful. When a guy that Jensen constantly has to chase after to pick up his own damn socks starts volunteering to do Jensen’s laundry, Jensen thinks that something’s up. Convinced that Jared is secretly dosing his clothes with itching powder, cutting discrete holes into all of his pockets, or, hell, maybe turning all of his shirts pink, Jensen sneaks down the hall to where he can hear the washing machine being turned on, water gushing inside the barrel. He slowly peeks around the corner, looking inside the laundry room.

Jared’s there, sure enough, and he’s got a pile of Jensen’s clothes sitting on the floor, neatly sorted into lights and darks but that’s not the strange part. No, the strange part is that Jared’s holding onto Jensen’s underwear—two pairs, one in each hand—and it’s not to toss them into the machine. He’s got one—the black boxers that Jensen wore two days ago—wadded up and clutched to his face and is he _smelling_ them? Jensen’s jaw drops. Jared is smelling his underwear.

The other pair that Jared’s got a hold of are the red boxer briefs that Jensen wore on Monday and Jared’s _jacking off_ into them. He’s got the cotton wrapped around his exposed dick, running it fast and hard over the shaft while he breathes the black pair in deep. It’s creepy; it’s dirty; it’s just the other side of wrong and violating. …And Jensen kind of likes it. His dick is hard and throbbing between his legs because, fuck, _Jared Padalecki is jerking off into his underwear._ It is serious wet dream country. He’s so not going to let this go. “Jared?” Jensen calls and Jared spins around, dropping both pairs of underwear.

“It’s not what it looks like!” he says, panicked and Jensen can’t help but grin.

“Really? Because it looks like you were jerking off into my underwear.”

Jared flushes and looks mournfully down at the floor. “It’s just… I didn’t mean…”

“You didn’t mean to jerk off into my underwear?” Jensen asks, raising his eyebrows. “That why you been washing my clothes for weeks now, Jared? You didn’t mean to?” Jared keeps staring at the floor and Jensen continues, walking more into the room to stand in front of him. “This what you been doing with them? Jerking off with them? Smelling my dirty clothes?”

“Yes,” Jared admits shamefully. “I thought if I just did it, it would go away and it wouldn’t…wouldn’t…” Jared can’t seem to finish the sentence. He just trails off and keeps staring at the floor.

“Did you like sniffing my panties, Jared?” Jensen teases. He knows that Jared’s feeling absolutely retched but he can’t help but give him a bit of a hard time about this. Jesus, the guy was just smelling his underwear like a dirty perv.

Jared looks like he’s trying to shrink in on himself, his shoulders falling. “Yes…” he whispers and Jensen kind of likes the way he sounds. He likes the way that Jared’s being so quiet and subdued, submissive for once in his life because he knows that he just got caught redhanded and there’s nothing that he can do other than face the music. It’s seriously turning Jensen’s crank and he feels kind of dirty about that so it’s turning him on even more.

“So you’re sneaking around like a little bitch to smell my drawers, desperate for a little scent of _cock_ , because you’re not brave enough to ask for the real thing?” Jensen says and he belies his harsh words with a bit of amusement in his tone. It’s enough to get Jared to stop looking at the floor and to meet his eyes, surprised. Jensen rocks himself back on his heels, displaying himself for Jared’s benefit as Jared swallows hard and stares at Jensen’s crotch. “If you’re so desperate to smell my used underwear for a little taste of me, Jay, why don’t you get over here?”

Jared’s moan is low and satisfying and Jensen licks his lips as he runs a hand over his own, jean covered dick. “You want to suck me, Jay?” he asks. “You want to bury your face between my legs and get me off?”

“Yes,” Jared answers, his voice getting frantic. “Yes, Hell, yes.” He steps forward, like he’s about to swoop Jensen up and Jensen stops him by holding out a hand.

“Beg,” Jensen says and Jared blinks at him, not comprehending. “Beg.” He’s so turned on by seeing Jared act like a little cockslut and he wants more. He wants to see how much Jared wants it. “Get on your knees and beg for it.”

Jared stares at him, panting harshly, and Jensen can see him thinking about it, debating about whether he wants to do this or not. Then, with a groan, Jared folds himself to his knees. “Please, Jensen…” he says. “Let me suck your dick.”

Jensen smiles slowly, drunk with a little bit of power and feeling sexy. He cups himself. “You want it?” he asks, loving how Jared licks his lips in response, like he’s already drooling for it, worse than his dogs angling for a treat.

“Yeah, Jensen. Yeah, I want it. Please…” Jared crawls forward a few steps and it places him directly in front of Jensen, so close that he could just lean forward and push his face into Jensen’s crotch. He’s breathing in deep, obviously trying to scent Jensen’s arousal, to smell his musk and his sweat, and Jensen’s too turned on to keep the game up anymore. He fumbles for the zipper of his jeans and then pushes his pants down off his hips while Jared looks on hungrily. As soon as Jensen’s down to his boxers, though, as soon as Jared can see him tenting the fabric, Jared’s pressing his nose right there. Jensen pauses, still kicking off one leg of his jeans and moans as he grips the back of Jared’s head, holding him there.

It’s like Jared never wants to come up for air: he keeps himself nestled right up against Jensen’s dick, breathing deeply and Jensen’s hard-pressed to think of anything hotter. “Fuck, Jay…” he moans. “Yeah, you do want it, don’t you? Don’t you?”

Jared’s answer is his nose pushing underneath the flap of Jensen’s boxers, his fingers pulling at the sides until they’re pressing together, skin to skin. “Fuck,” Jensen pants. “Fuck, yeah, take it…” His hips push forward against Jared’s face as he slides his boxers down over his hips, stripping for Jared. As soon as Jensen’s dick is free of the fabric, Jared grabs a hold of it and sucks it in deep like he’s been starving for it, sucking Jensen all the way down as Jared tries his best to bury his nose in Jensen’s groin. He can’t quite make—can’t get Jensen that far down his throat—but he tries and wraps his hand around the part he can’t get to. Jensen shudders, combing his fingers through Jared’s hair, and says whatever pops into his mind. “God, Jay, your fucking _mouth_ … Never knew… So fucking good. So fucking good.” Jared manages to swallow another inch of Jensen and Jensen shivers. “Such a _slut_ …” he praises. Jared moans happily, practically panting around Jensen’s dick.

It’s obvious that he’s loving this, that he can’t get enough of it. Jensen feels a sharp stab of desire bloom in his gut, twisting almost painfully inside of him because he knows that he could ask Jared to do anything right now—anything—and Jared would probably do it. Whatever kind of filthy thing that Jensen wants just as long as Jared gets to bury his nose in Jensen’s crotch.

Jensen pulls off his shirt, throwing it onto the pile of dirty laundry on the floor to stand completely naked in front of Jared. “Want to eat my ass, Jay?” he rasps, thrusting slightly into Jared’s willing mouth. It’s something that Jensen’s always wanted and he’s never had the courage to ask for before but he knows that Jared isn’t going to say no. In fact, judging by the way that Jared moans at the question, he was probably hoping that Jensen would ask it.

Jensen pulls on Jared’s hair, slipping himself out of Jared’s mouth and then turns around, bracing himself against the dryer as he leans forward. “Come on, Jay,” he taunts. “Come on and eat my ass.”

There’s not even a moment of hesitation before Jared using both hands to spread Jensen open wide and burying his nose between Jensen’s cheeks. At the first flick of Jared’s tongue against his hole, Jensen groans and bends forward even more, going down to his elbows on the dryer and pushing back against Jared. Jared repeats the motion, licking wetly into him, and Jensen can’t seem to breathe anymore, desperately panting for air. It’s all the encouragement that Jared needs because he just goes for it, his tongue wiggling against Jensen, slipping as far up inside as he can get it and the feel of something wet and squirming pushing inside him has Jensen starting to leak. He drops his head against his arms, gasping. “Yeah,” he pants. “Yeah, just like that. Jesus Christ, you’re dirty…”

Jared pushes his face in as close as he can get it, his mouth opening wide as he continuously flicks his tongue into Jensen’s hole, while he runs a hand down to Jensen’s hard cock, twisting his fingers around it and pulling. Jensen moans, feeling his knees try to buckle and it’s a good thing that he’s already leaning on something for support or he’d already be on the floor.

Jared gives Jensen’s ass one last lick and then he’s pulling away to mouth at the head of Jensen’s cock, flicking his tongue at the slick tip to suck down the little bit of precome that Jensen’s been dripping. A wet finger prods at Jensen’s hole and he groans as Jared pushes up into him, swirling it around and getting in deeper than his tongue. Jensen pants helplessly for a few moments then suddenly pushes back away from the dryer.

He’s about to come and he’d rather it be in Jared’s mouth, while he’s watching Jared take it. He turns and puts his back to the dryer, leaning against it as he stares down at Jared’s lust dazed face. Jared’s already got a hand wrapped around his own dick, getting so hot about being on his knees for Jensen that he’s been jerking himself off. Jensen wets his lips and grabs a hold of Jared’s hair, dragging him back in close, making Jared breathe him again. Jared moans. “Want to see you take it,” Jensen whispers. “Want to see what you look like when I’m coming down your throat.”

Jared pants out a, “God, yes,” before dutifully swallowing Jensen down. Jensen watches how his cock slips in and out of Jared’s mouth and feels his balls tightening up, feels his entire body tensing, preparing for his orgasm. Underneath the sight of Jared sucking on his cock, Jensen can see Jared’s hand moving hard and fast on his own cock, getting himself off. He fucks into Jared’s mouth, almost rough because he can’t control himself any longer, and comes, his fists clenching in Jared’s hair.

Jared gags and then recovers, swallowing everything until Jensen’s good and spent and then still trying to swallow more. Jensen winces and pulls himself out of Jared’s mouth, letting his dick hang limply between them as he pants. Jared stares at it, licking his lips and still jerking himself off. “Jesus, Jared,” Jensen croaks. Jared shudders and leans forward to bury his nose in the curls of hair covering Jensen’s groin, whimpering as he takes another deep breath. Jensen runs his fingers through Jared’s hair, egging him along. “Yeah,” he coaxes. “Yeah, come on… Gonna come? Gonna come?”

Jared whines as his entire body goes rigid and he’s gasping against Jensen’s body as he rides out his orgasm, his dick pulsing and splattering come all over the floor. He shoves his face more fully into Jensen’s groin, pushing Jensen off balance as he shudders. Jensen catches himself against the dryer and swallows as he watches Jared stumble his way back into his rational mind. It’s hot seeing Jared slowly come down off his high. “God, Jared…”

Jared shivers and pulls himself upright to glance up at Jensen. “That was…”

“Yeah,” Jensen agrees when Jared trails off. He scrubs at his face and laughs. “That was.” Jared’s still down on his knees and Jensen still rather likes him down there. He can’t help but ask, though… “So, you still going to do my laundry?”

Jared grins. “Only if I still get to jerk off with your underwear,” he shoots back.

“Perv.”

Jared laughs and stands up. At his full height, standing right in front of Jensen, he’s tall enough that Jensen has to tilt his head back a little to meet Jared’s eyes. “Right back at you,” Jared says and Jensen can’t argue with that.  



End file.
